


Forbidden Lust

by kickcows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been having strange dreams about his twin brother, and he knows they're wrong. But he can't stop his feelings. This story is rated M for the following: yaoi, twincest, sexual situations, and all that fun stuff. A bit OoC and PWP. One shot. Originally posted on ff.net on 7/28/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday fic for my beta, Animalcops. She has just taken to this pairing, so I thought it would be fun to try and write something for her. All characters belong to Ms. Rowling. I own nothing. It is Twincest with hints of OoCness. If you don’t like it, please do not read it. Rated M for pure PWP. And AC? Happy Birthday. <3 **

 

* * *

***

He knew that it wasn’t right. He knew that the feelings he had were not supposed to be happening. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help what he desired most. George stared up at the ceiling above his bed in their dormitory and sighed. He had just woken up from a rather vivid dream and now was debating whether or not to get up to go to the loo, for fear of waking up his other housemates. Stickiness winning, he quietly rose from his bed and headed towards the boy’s lavatory.

Quickly turning on the shower, George hastily got out of his bedclothes and set them to the side. He had forgotten to grab a clean pair of pants. _Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to keep my towel close by._ He quickly finished washing up in the shower, not wanting to get into trouble by the male prefect, specifically because it was his baby brother. He knew that Ron was probably out and about in the castle with either Harry or the stupid bint Lavender. He didn’t understand why he was with her, but he also really didn’t care. He was more concerned with his infatuation.

“Oy!” George quickly turned around after wrapping his towel around his waist. There, in the dark, stood his twin brother Fred. The very reason George was currently in the shower. His heart began to race seeing his twin standing in front of him. “George! What are you doin’ in here?”

Shaking his head, George knew he couldn’t lie to his twin. “I had a dream.”

“Oooh?” Fred walked into the bathroom and chuckled. “Was it one of those... _nice_ dreams? Eh, George?” Fred elbowed George in the side, teasing him. “You know you can tell me all about it. Was it about that gorgeous girl in Hufflepuff? You know, the one you’ve been eyeballing?”

George looked at his brother. “Yeah, it was her.”

“What’s her name?” Fred continued to prod him. “Were you two doin the nasty?”

Neglecting to answer the question, George ran a hand through his hair. “What are you doing out here, Fred? Isn’t it late?”

“Since when does _that_ matter?” Fred asked, looking at him. “And besides, I was looking for you, oh, brother of mine.”

Feeling his heartbeat accelerate once more, George shook his head. “What is it? I’m tired, Fred. I’d like to go back to sleep.”

“Aww....don’t be like that. I found something in the Room of Requirement that I thought you’d be interested to see.” Fred said, leaning against the wall. “Don’t tell me you’re tired, Georgie. We have stayed up later than this on many, many occasions.”

_Yeah, and right now, I’d like to just go back to sleep so I can dream about the two of us together again. Oh, wait. I can’t tell you that. Stupid taboo. Stupid hormones._ “I know we have, Freddie. I’m just tuckered out, that’s all.”

“Was it that good of a dream?” The fellow redhead gave him a smirk. George felt a slight blush cross his cheeks, knowing that he was about to hear more from his brother. “Ohhh....It was, wasn’t it? Did you get tuckered out from dreaming too _hard_?” _If you only knew, Fred._ “Whatever. Go get some clothes on and meet me back in the common room. I refuse to hear lame excuses.” With that, Fred disappeared from the lavatory.

Sighing, George walked back up to their dormitory and crept in quietly. He could hear their roommates all snoring peacefully in the dead of night. It had to have been past 2am. George knew that if Ron was down in the common room, they were dead. It wouldn’t be Ron that would be doing the killing, it would be the other prefect - little Miss Granger. He grabbed a clean pair of socks and boxers and slipped them on, quickly getting dressed in jeans and a shirt. George grabbed one of the many sweaters his mother had knitted for him with a giant ‘G’ on the front, and slipped it over his head. Grabbing his trainers, he put them on his feet and headed back out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. Luck was on their side, for only his twin brother was sitting front of the common room fireplace.

“Took you long enough,” Fred jousted him. “You ready to head to the RoR?”

“RoR?” George shook his head at his brother and chuckled. “Are you that lazy you can’t speak the words?”

Fred shrugged. “Eh. You knew what I meant. Come on, let’s go.” Fred pushed the wall, making the Fat Lady’s portrait open out for them. The two of them stepped out.

“You had better not wake me back up,” the Fat Lady grumbled as the door closed shut. “I need my beauty sleep.”

Fred grinned. “Sure thing. We’ll just sleep outside.” Before the Fat Lady could offer a retort, the twins were moving up the stairs, making their way to the seventh floor.

Once they arrived on the seventh floor, the two of them stood next to each other. George felt himself begin to drift closer to his brother, just hoping for a gentle touch of Fred’s arm against his. He had no idea how to say something to him about his dream. _Do I want him to think that I want that Hufflepuff girl? Or do I let him know what I was actually dreaming about?_ Before he could think any further, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and George watched his brother walk up to it. “After you, Georgie.” Sighing, the twin walked through the door and found himself back in the Room of Requirement, only it didn’t look the way he was used to seeing it.

“Freddie?” George asked, looking around at the room. Instead of there being stacks upon stacks of unwanted items that were normally what they came to look for in the Room of Requirement, there happened to be a nice classroom setting. A rather odd classroom setting, at that. On one side were all the desks and chairs, and on the other side, it was more of a sitting room, with chaises and a roaring fireplace. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I thought you could use a bit of relaxation,” Fred said, walking up behind him. “Also, I wanted to make this place as nonthreatening as possible.”

George turned around and found himself only a few centimeters away from his brother’s face. He gulped audibly and looked into identical hazel eyes. “What do you mean? Why would you think I need a place that’s nonthreatening?” He allowed his twin to lead him to one of the chaises and reluctantly dropped down onto one, staring at the fire. Sometimes George did not understand the way Fred’s mind worked. For being identical, being able to finish each other’s sentences, this was confusing him.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Fred said, sitting down next to him on the chaise. “Really, there shouldn’t be a classroom here at all. I was just thinking about the comfy chairs and fireplace.”

George felt heat rising in his cheeks. “It’s my fault. Figured you’d want to show me something that necessitated a classroom.”

“Oh, Georgie.” Fred chuckled. “Would you just relax? It’s me.” _That’s the problem right now, don’t you get it?_ “Now, then. The reason I brought you up here.”

George sighed and stared at the fire. “Which would be why?”

“I know that you don’t like that girl in Hufflepuff.” Fred said. George let his shoulders sink in defeat. “And I know that you don’t really seem to care for girls all that much either.”

George listened as his twin stood up and moved closer to where he was sitting. He subconsciously moved away from him, afraid that his body would betray him. It had not been kind to him so far. As Fred kept inching closer to him, George finally turned his head and looked at him. “What is it? Why do you keep moving closer to me?”

“George,” Fred said in a quiet voice. “You don’t have to pretend around me. I know that you’re gay. And it’s okay.”

George shook his head. “It’s not okay, mate. Do you know bad mom will flip her bird if she knew that I was gay? So, thanks for assuming that I am, but really, I’m not.”

“Then, you’re telling me that your _dream_ that you had was indeed about some chick?” Fred asked, practically sitting in George’s lap by this point. George was trapped. He had nowhere is to go except either onto the floor or in the fire. _The fire doesn’t seem all that bad of an option right now._

The trapped redhead sighed. “What does it matter?” George spoke quietly. “I thought we were up here because you had found something you wanted to show me?”

“George, be honest with me, okay?” Fred asked, turning to face him. “Will you do that for me?” Nodding his head, George agreed. “Have you ever thought about experimenting with me?”

George’s head turned so fast, he pulled a muscle in his neck. “Oww...what? Why did you just ask that question?”

“I’m not an idiot, George. I’m your brother. I want to help you in any way that I can. If you think you’re gay, then it’s fine. I don’t mind. If you want to try to do some things with me to see if that’s actually the case, then I’m here to help you.”

George’s heart was ready to burst. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the sentiment of his brother. _Is he being serious?_ “Fred? What are you suggesting? Is this some sort of sick practical joke?”

“Of course not,” Fred said. “Besides, jokes are our thing, George. I wouldn’t try and pull a fast one on you like this.”

Trying to breathe at a normal rate, George closed his eyes. “But I don’t understand why you would offer to help me figure out if I’m gay or not. We’re brothers. Brothers don’t do that sort of thing.”

“Ah, but not only are we brothers, we’re identical. So, really, if it will help make you feel better, just pretend you’re just masturbating with yourself.” Fred gave him a mischievous grin.

Taking a pillow from the chaise, George hit it against Fred’s shoulder. “You git. You are absolutely absurd, you know that?” He let out a soft gasp as he was pinned to the back of the chaise by Fred moving himself to be close to his body. “F-Fred?”

“You’re telling me you’ve never thought about doing this sort of stuff with me? Because I have, George. I’m not ashamed to admit that I’ve fantasized about you before.”

George stared at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Fred said, moving closer to him. “Besides, I know you have too.”

George swallowed. “How?” He bit his lower lip as he felt his brother’s lips against his neck, kissing his neck softly.

“You talk in your sleep, brother,” Fred chuckled softly, continuing to kiss his lower neck. “So, really, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Leaning his head back to give Fred more of his neck, George allowed himself a moment of peace. “This....this isn’t a dream right now, is it?”

“Depends,” Fred gently sucked on the nape of his neck, making George let out a low groan. “If it was, would you be enjoying this as much as you are?” George let out another gasp as he felt Fred’s hand brush against his groin. “I would say you were enjoying this a lot...”

George closed his eyes tightly. “Fred....we shouldn’t....” _Stupid brain...._

Licking his lower neck, Fred looked up at his brother’s face. “Do you really want me to stop? I told you that I’ve thought about this too. Why won’t you just let yourself go and enjoy it? It only has to happen this one time, George.”

“What if.....” George stopped himself before he further doomed himself.

Fred began to place soft kisses on George’s jaw, making the teen bite his lower lip once more. “What if what, George...?” George forced himself to not move his head, not trusting himself if he did. However, Fred made the decision for him and brushed his moist lips against his own before pulling away. “Finish your thought, please...”

“WhatifIdon’twantthistobetheonlytime.” George said in a rush, hoping that his brother would not understand what he was saying.

Fred pulled back and laughed. “Could you...just a thought, maybe say that a little bit slower?”

“What if,” George took a deep breath, “what if I don’t want this to be the only time?” He knew that his face looked like a tomato.  His eyes were closed tightly again, afraid of seeing his brother’s reaction. He let out a soft moan as Fred’s lips found their way against his again, this time kissing him in a way he had never been kissed before. He felt himself giving in to the kiss, allowing his brother to lead, too terrified to take over for fear of waking up from this dream he knew he was having. _This can’t be real_.

Fred pulled back and gave him a soft smile. “Let’s get through this first. Maybe it will be awful.”

“I doubt that,” George blushed and groaned softly as he felt Fred’s hand slip underneath his sweater. “What...What are you doing?”

Fred let his fingertips rub against George’s nipple, causing the latter to groan a bit louder. “Are you telling me that you’ve never touched yourself here before?”

“It’s not like...mmmm...there was a class on....ngghhh....what to do to masturbate....” George arched his back and pushed into Fred’s hand, groaning. “How’d....you...figure this....out...?”

Fred chuckled, squeezing George’s nipple between his two fingers. “Experimentation.”

“Boys....girls...?” George groaned more as Fred moved to his other sensitive nub.

Leaning forward, Fred spoke into George’s ear. “Only on myself...”

“So how....did you know....?” George moaned as Fred’s fingers began to twist his nipple.

“We are twins, George.” Fred chuckled. “If there are things that I like, I’m pretty sure that you’ll enjoy them as well. Well, I hope you will.” Fred grazed his lips against Geoge’s once more before pulling away. “Now then. We are both wearing entirely too much clothing.”

Blushing, George nodded. “A-Agreed. But... Fred....what do you want to do...?” He pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it to the side. He watched his brother remove his shirt and felt his blood begin to sing as he stared at his naked chest. _The same_. How many times had he seen his chest before? Hell, how many times had he seen his brother _naked_ before? Too many times to count. But....it was different now. Now that they both had a semi-clear understanding what was going on between the two of them. Sort of.

“Oh, I don’t know, Georgie...” Fred quickly kicked the trainers off of his feet and pulled down his pants to reveal just how aroused he was by the situation. George let out a low groan in approval of his brother’s state. “Why don’t we just....see what happens?”

George nodded and continued to undress himself. He pressed himself against the side of the chaise to make sure Fred knew that he wanted him to lay next to him. Twin bond prevailing to somewhat of an extent, Fred laid down next to him. George let out another groan as he felt Fred’s arousal rub against his own. He leaned his head back and marveled at how good it felt and that it actually was happening. _No more dreams_. He felt Fred’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer to him.

“Have you dreamed about this, George?” Fred said into his ear, making George moan softly in response. “Does that mean yes?” Fred thrust his hips against George’s, making him close his eyes tightly.

“Do you...want the honest....answer...?” George asked, groaning as Fred continued to buck against his hips. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Fred’s arousal, groaning at the hardness of it. He let go of his twin’s arousal and placed his hand against Fred’s mouth, watching as his twin began to lick his fingers as Fred nodded in response to his question. Leaning towards his ear, George spoke softly. “Why do you think I was taking a shower tonight? Not because of that girl, Fred....I was dreaming about you...”

Taking his hand from Fred’s mouth, he wrapped his fingers around Fred’s length once more, enjoying how he felt in his hands more than he knew he should. He heard his brother let out a moan, a sound he had never heard Fred make before. _So this is what it’s like for him_. He began to move his hand the way he knew he enjoyed it - slow, with a little bit of a grip. He felt Fred buck into his hand, moaning at the action. George cried out as he felt Fred wrap his own hand around his arousal. “No....” George moaned. “I want....” Understanding what his brother was requesting, Fred stopped moving his hand in tandem with George’s.

“Have you ever...?” Fred asked, bucking into George’s hand more.

George shook his head as he gripped his brother tighter, stroking him in time with Fred’s thrusts. “I haven’t....you’d know, Fred...Trust me...”

“This....mmm....is true....” Fred moaned low as George moved his other hand down to cup his sac gently. He always enjoyed fondling himself down there as he was masturbating. If anyone would appreciate it, it would be Fred. And his brother did not disappoint. The loud moan he received at the action gave George a boost of confidence. “Ahhh! George!”

A shudder ran through George’s body as he groaned at the sound of his brother saying his name like that. He could feel Fred begin to pulsate in his hands, so he began to stroke him a bit faster. He watched Fred’s face as he moved his hands in time with Fred’s thrusts. The look of pure bliss would forever be etched into George’s mind as he watched his brother release into his hand. “That’s it, Fred,” George spoke low, continuing to stroke him until he felt no more hot liquid spill on to his hand, letting him know that Fred had finished his orgasm. He placed a soft kiss on his brother’s lips, smiling at him.

“Geez, George,” Fred panted softly. George released his grip from Fred’s arousal and wiped his hand off on the back of the chaise, hoping the house elves wouldn’t be too grossed out with having to clean it up.

Chuckling softly, George grinned. “What? Too much for you, Freddie?”

“No...” Fred said. “That was...incredible...”

“Much better than doing it by yourself?” George smirked. “I mean, it sort of was like you were doing it yourself.”

Fred rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “You want to be inside of me, don’t you?”

Blushing deeply, George gave a slight nod of his head. “That’s.....that’s what I was doing when I woke up a few hours ago...”

Rolling over on to his stomach, Fred gave a nod. “You know you have to prep me first, yeah?” George stared at his brother’s backside, enjoying looking at it from this angle. _Such a difference from my dreams...._ George continued staring. “Georgie?”

Shaking his head, George looked at hazel eyes. “What was that you were saying?” He tried to gain control of his hormones, not wanting this to be over too soon. “Prep?” George watched Fred take his hand, moaning as Fred began to suck on his fingers once more. “Fred...what are you...what are you doing?” He pushed his fingers further into his mouth, moaning at how Fred’s tongue felt against his skin.

Fred took George’s hand out of his mouth and guided his hand to his backside. “Prep, George. I made your fingers wet to act as a lubricant.” George groaned low as his hand touched Fred’s backside. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

“O-Okay...” George said. _How did he know how to do this? You know what? Never mind. Ignorance is bliss._ He pushed his finger into Fred’s backside, groaning low at how tight it was to get in. “Fred....relax for me...” He could hear his brother moaning low into the couch, his face down. Fred gave a slight nod of his head and began to unclench his backside. George pushed his finger further into him, moaning at how warm it was. He pushed another finger into him, marveling at how Fred was responding to his touch. The redhead underneath him began to buck his hips into the chaise, almost as if he were humping it.

“Scissor,” Fred lifted his head and groaned. “Please...”

George looked at him with a confused face. “Scissor”? Fred held up his hand and made the motion with his index and middle finger, scissoring the two fingers. “Ohhh....” George said, nodding his head. He moved his two fingers inside of Fred as he had demonstrated and was rewarded with another low moan coming from Fred’s throat. He kept doing as instructed and pushed his fingers further inside of him. His middle finger brushed against something that made Fred scream. He quickly pulled his hand out of him. “Fred? Did I do something bad?”

“No...” Fred moaned. “No...that was good, George....I think...I think I’m ready...”

Blushing, George nodded. “How....how should we do this...?”

“How was I in your dream?” Fred asked, turning over to look at him.

“Like that,” George said, and got between his legs. “Are you sure about this, Fred? I mean, jerking off is one thing...but this?”

Fred pulled George down to him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. George felt himself melt against his brother’s lips, moaning at the sensation of his tongue against Fred’s. They quickly broke apart, both of them gasping for air. “I’m sure, George....I want this just as much as you do.”

“Alright, Fred...” George said. He licked his palm and saw Fred watching him, biting his lower lip. George lowered his hand and wrapped it around his own arousal, coating it with the little bit of saliva that had made it on to his palm. He heard Fred groan as he began to touch himself. Not wanting to get too carried away, he gave himself just a few strokes and then placed his hands on either side of Fred’s head. “Last chance to say no,” George spoke softly, rotating his hips so that he was placed at Fred’s entrance.

His brother closed his eyes and blushed. “I’m not...going to say...no....George...”

“Be that way,” George said into Fred’s ear as he pushed inside of him. Both of them moaned at the penetration, George because of how good it felt and Fred because of the sudden feeling of being full. George slowly pushed himself all the way inside of Fred, stilling his hips to allow him to adjust around him. Taking a deep breath, George spoke into his ear. “May I move now, Fred?” He felt Fred nod his head in agreement. He pulled himself almost all the way out of him before thrusting his hips forward and sheathing himself back inside of Fred. Not wanting to hurt him too much, George kept the pace slow, letting Fred’s body adjust to him the more he pushed his way in and out of his body. _Feels so good....so much better than I imagined...._ George moaned and he began to pick up his speed, in agony at how tight Fred was around him. The pressure was unlike anything he had felt before. He moved his body more, pushing in deeper. He felt that spot brush against the tip of his arousal, making Fred scream out loud. Knowing that that spot felt good, George began to push against it more, moaning at how good it felt. He arched his back and sat up, watching Fred’s face. He groaned low as Fred began to stroke himself in time with George’s thrusts. _So much better...._ He began to move faster, feeling that familiar warmth beginning to spread to his lower stomach. “Fred....”

“Inside.....George...” Fred moaned as he continued to stroke himself faster. Understanding, George continued to thrust into him, moving his hips faster. He heard Fred yell as he released again, causing his body to clench tightly around George. That pushed him over the edge, making George moan incoherently as he rode out his orgasm.

Both of them tried to regain control of their breathing. George pulled himself out of Fred, groaning at the loss of warmth and flopped back down on the chaise. Fred put his head on George’s chest, both of them at a loss for words. Wrapping his arm around his pale brother, George let out a quiet sigh. The only sound in the room besides their breathing was the crackle of the fireplace, which was slowly dying as the night wore on. George looked down and saw that Fred was looking up at him. He gave him a soft smile.

“When did you want to go back to our dorm?” George asked, touching his brother’s cheek gently. “If they wake up and find we’re missing, I’m sure they will think we’ve been kidnapped by a death eater.”

Fred chuckled. “Nah, they wouldn’t. They’d think we probably landed ourselves back in the hospital wing.”

“Good point,” George joined along in Fred’s laughter. Quieting down, George looked into hazel eyes. “What did we just do, Fred?”

Fred blushed. “Gave in to temptation?”

“Yeah, but...now what?”

“We get dressed and head back to the dorm.” Fred sat up and placed a soft kiss on George’s cheek. “Look, let’s not talk about it.”

George blushed. “Fine.” He sat up as well and began to put his clothes back on. He wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling - everything inside of him was a jumbled mess. As he was pulling on his sweater, raising his arms above his head, he felt Fred’s lips press against his again, his arms trapped by yarn and Fred’s hands. He let himself moan into the kiss, gently pressing his tongue against Fred’s mouth, moaning more as Fred did as he wished and allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. They sat like that, exploring each other’s mouths for only a few moments, but it was enough. Fred pulled away, allowing George to let his sweater slip down over his head.

They both stood up and headed out of the Room of Requirement, walking next to each other. When they arrived at the Fat Lady, she was fast asleep. “Oy!” Fred whispered loudly. The Fat Lady woke up, peeved at being disturbed from her slumber.

“Password?”

“Mimbulus mimbletonia.” Fred said. The Fat Lady yawned and opened the door for them, letting them enter the common room.

“What are you two doing out this late?” George saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in front of the fire as he and Fred walked in. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Fred snickered. “I should say the same to you. It’s none of your business. Now, good night, Won-won.”

The two of them headed upstairs and both flopped down quietly into their beds. As George tried to fall asleep, he saw a piece of paper floating in front of his face. Reaching for the paper, he listened as everyone around him snored. He opened it and felt his heart lift.

 

_What’s done is done. I don’t think it was wrong, what we did._  
 _At all._  
 _If you want to do that again,just say ‘nightmare’ in a sentence._  
 _I love you, George._

_~F_

 

Blushing, George quickly cast a fire spell on the note and watched as it disappeared. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t help but be a tiny bit excited that his brother wasn’t bothered by it at all. He fell asleep, unable to keep the soft smile off of his face.

 

...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had about a 1/3 of this written since 2011. Last week, after AC was having some difficult times, I found the muse to continue this story. There's something about the Weasley twins that I just can't help but love.

Winter had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everywhere you turned, you could see students wearing their house colors around their necks in the form of scarves, or turtlenecks underneath their robes. Snow was beginning to fall, covering the castle grounds in a blanket of white.

Saturday dawned cold and dreary, but that didn’t stop George from waking up with a smile on his face. The Gryffindors had booked the Quidditch pitch for the early morning hours, just to practice. Their first match wasn’t for another two weeks, but with Harry as their captain, the Boy Who Lived wanted to make sure that they were all in top form. As he sat up in his bed, he saw a note Fred had written, teasing him about something ridiculous, slip a little bit from where he kept it, hidden underneath the pillow he slept on. A soft smile crossed his face as he pushed the note back up underneath his pillow. He had enchanted the piece of paper so that when the house elves changed the sheets, or anyone else that might have come across it, they would never find the piece of paper. Sometimes he found it on the floor, and he would pick it back up and place it back in its proper place.

It had been a few weeks since their time in the Room of Requirement had occurred. To say that George did not think on it often would be a lie. George thought about it a lot. Probably even more than he had before they had done anything. He tried to remain as normal as he could around his brother, but sometimes it was rather difficult. However, Fred seemed to be just the same as he was before he and George had done anything. Did it bother George? Not really. He knew that his brother was just better at adapting than he was. But George had a plan.

He knew that everyone was planning on going to Hogsmeade after practice. The perfect time to go and sneak off and do something other than go with the others. But what would be his excuse? _I’ll think of something_. He sighed as he finally dragged himself up out of bed and began to get dressed in the dark. He could see that his other dorm mates were still sleeping soundly. Even his own brother. He put his trainers on last, shaking his head as he listened to his brother sleep. Somehow, he did not think that Harry would appreciate if there was one missing member. Walking over to the bed, he placed a hand on Fred’s shoulder and gently shook him.

“Mmmm....I was wondering when you’d try and wake me up,” Fred said in a low voice, speaking so none of the others could hear him. George groaned low and removed his hand from his brother’s shoulder. “What?”

“Nothing,” George said. “Get dressed. We have to be on the pitch in a half hour. If you hurry, you may actually get to eat some breakfast.” He walked over to the door to the dormitory and opened it.

“Awww...you’re not going to wait for me?” Fred asked, mid-yawn, as he stretched out his body. George shook his head. “Fine, fine. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Heading down the stairs to the common room, he saw the famous trio starting to walk out of the common room. “Oy!” He called out, making Ron and Harry stop their tracks. Picking up his pace, he walked over to the three. “Mind if I go with you? Fred is taking his sweet time.”

“Sure,” Harry said, nodding. “I don’t see why that would be a problem. Is it alright by you two?” The bespectacled boy looked at his two friends, who both shook their head, non-verbally agreeing that it would not be a problem. “Excellent. Let’s go. I’m starving.”

The four headed down to the Great Hall, where the enchanted ceiling showed them that the day was indeed dreary. “Well,” Hermione said as they walked to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, “at least it’s not snowing?”

“Yeah, but it’s still gross outside,” Ron complained.

George took a seat and grabbed some hot tea, not wanting the harshness of coffee just at the moment. He grabbed a piece of toast and almost spit it out as Fred knocked into him as he sat down beside him. “Ah, you got me toast.” Fred took the piece of bread out of George’s hand and began to munch on it. Without a beat, George reached for another piece of toast and began to munch on it.

“Why are you drinking tea?” Ron asked, mildly surprised at the drink of choice that George had made. “Are you not feeling well?”

George shrugged. “I had a nightmare last night, kept me up for a bit. Don’t really fancy coffee right now, but I want the caffeine.”

“Nightmare, you say...” Fred drawled out. George did his best to keep his heartbeat under control, for he did not want his cheeks to flush. Although, he didn’t think that would be too much of a problem, as he was doing his best to stay focused on not shouting at his brother.

“I figure after practice, I’ll just come back here and try and catch up on my sleep.” George finished his toast and began to sip more of his tea.

“Come back...and...sleep?” Ron asked, staring at him as if he had grown a third head. “Are you mad? It’s the first weekend we’re allowed to go into Hogsmeade.”

“You forget that I’m much older than you are,” George said, grinning. “And I was going there without having permission.”

“Good ol’ Marauders.” Fred piped up.

“Here, here.” Harry said, raising his orange juice up in a mock toast to the four men that helped both the twins, and now Harry, move about freely in the castle without any worries of being caught by anyone, namely Snape or Filch. Harry lowered his glass and stood up. “You guys ready? I’m sure the others will be down along shortly.”

Both Fred and George stood up at the same time. “Right-o, Mr. Potter, sir.” They said in unison, causing those around them to laugh jovially. Harry just shook their head at them and began to walk out, followed close by Ron and Hermione.

As they headed towards the locker room to grab their brooms, Fred brushed against George with his arm, making the hairs on George’s arm stand up on end. “It’s a shame you’re so tired from your _nightmare_ , Georgie,” Fred said, opening his locker. “I heard there’s a lot of fun to be had in Hogsmeade this afternoon.”

_Does he not remember? He must, because he keeps pointing that word out_. George shrugged and pulled his broom out from the locker. “I’m sure I’ll be horribly missed.”

“Oh, horribly,” Fred concurred. “Perhaps someone will bring back a treat for you.”

“Oh?” George asked, smirking at his brother. “And why would I trust anything from you? You know, I still haven’t forgiven you for making me be the tester for the Puking Pastilles.”

“What? Oh, come on.” Fred said, chuckling. “You knew what you were getting yourself into. And besides, it will make us rich and famous. Won’t all that puking be worth it in the end?”

“You mean in the beginning.” George shook his head as he heard Fred laugh. They made their way to the pitch, seeing that everyone from the team had already gathered there. After the try-outs, when Harry picked Ron, both Weasley’s thought it was a bad idea. But Ron seemed to be doing.....somewhat better? No, not really, but the brothers had no say in the matter.

It was a grueling session. Thankfully, no one had tried to book the pitch at the same time as them, as was often to happen. They were able to work on their formations, while a few of their close friends sat in the stands and watched them practice. All George could think about was what may or may not be happening after the session. He did his best to keep his focus on the Bludgers that kept coming towards him, hitting them as hard as he could. Sometimes, Fred and George would hit the bludgers back and forth between the two of them, getting a rhythm going that the ball could not pick up on. It amused them, but it did not amuse their captain.

“Oy! Stop horsing around and actually do something with it!” Harry screamed from high above the pitch. George sighed and stopped hitting the ball back and forth, allowing his brother to take the last swing.

“Why’s he getting so mad?” George mumbled. “It’s not as if we’re just goofing off. Watch, he’ll praise us if we use it effectively against Slytherin.”

“Ah, but there’s the key word,” Angelina said, coming up from behind them.

“What’s that, lovely bird?” Fred asked, swinging his arm and hitting the returning bludger clear out of their path.

“Effectively,” Angelina laughed and flew away fast on her broom, chasing after the quaffle.

“She does raise a good point,” Fred said.

“Oh, shut it,” George grumbled.

Finally, the session came to an end with Harry’s signal. The all flew back down to the ground and hopped off their brooms. “Excellent work, everyone. I think this is going to be a good season,” Harry said, grinning. “You all are free to go.”

They all walked back to the lockers as a group, but soon everyone began to go their own way. George decided he’d rather shower down here rather than back at the castle, so he grabbed the stuff he kept in his locker, and headed to the common shower. As he walked in, he saw that both Harry and Ron were in there, in separate stalls, and were going on about something. Paying them no mind, he headed into a stall, and began to wash up.

As they were getting dressed, Harry looked over at him. “You sure you don’t want to join us in Hogsmeade?”

“Nah. Besides, I’m sure Granger is waiting for the two of you. I’d just be a third wheel.” George yawned, and shook his head. “No, I think I’d rather spend my time with Lady Slumber than prance around the dreary streets of Hogsmeade.”

“Your loss.” Ron said. “Come on, Harry. He’s right - Hermione is gonna yell at us if we make her wait any longer.”

“Right.” Harry gave George a wave, and let himself be led out of the locker room by George’s younger brother.

Happy to be alone, he began the trek back up to the castle. His stomach was doing somersaults, both from nerves and from hunger. He had seen Fred leave with Angela, speaking rather loudly about the butterbeers they planned on consuming, with her laughing gayly at his twin’s antics. He tried to stave the jealousy that had been building inside of him, but knew that it was ridiculous. _Jealous of what? Of her? Or of him, having a girl’s attention?_ He waited for the stairs to situate themselves before heading to the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“Aren’t all third years and above in Hogsmeade?” She queried with a slight slur, a goblet held in her hand.

“Apparently not.” George muttered. “Mimbulus mimbletonia.”

“Touchy, touchy!” The portrait door swung wide, allowing George to enter the Gryffindor common room.

He ignored the first and second years, the few of them that were sitting in the common room, and headed up to the sixth year dormitory. Entering into the dorm room he shared, he saw that the room was in the same chaotic state they had left it in prior to heading to practice. He was glad that no one else was around, as the more he thought about taking a nap, the more his eyes began to droop. Since it seemed the ‘password’ his twin had come up with hadn’t seemed to work, George walked over to his bed and tried to push away the disappointment that was slowly swallowing him whole.

Slipping off his trainers, he laid on top of his blankets on the bed.

“Ouch!” A muffled voice sounded, as George quickly sat up, realizing that he hadn’t sat on the bed, but on something hard. His heart hammering fast, he pulled the covers back and saw his twin laying there with a big smile on his face. “Who doesn’t pull the blanket down when one wants to take a nap?” Fred asked, rubbing his back. “Oh, I know. My gracious twin brother doesn’t, that’s who.”

Relief began flow through him. “Fred. Why are you in my bed? I thought you went to Hogsmeade with Angela.”

“Pffft.” Fred shook his head. “No, no. My brother said something about a _nightmare_ , so I knew I had a prior commitment.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making George snort. “Did you think I forgot, Georgie? I am the one that suggested it, you know.” His hands wrapped around George’s wrists, pulling the still in shock twin back towards the bed.

George shrugged his shoulders. “Look, I didn’t know if you would or not.” He began to relax against his brother’s chest, but shot straight up when he heard a noise outside the dorm.

“Chill, George. No one is here. We’re the only crazy ones to actually still be here on this beautiful Saturday.” A loud thunderclap sounded, rattling the windows. “Maybe I spoke too soon.” Fred grinned.

He sat up, and shook his head. “I don’t trust it. There’s gotta be somewhere else we can go.”

“I think the Room of Requirement is out, thanks to the Order.” Fred’s eyes glazed over. “I know where we can go. But, it may be a bit dangerous.”

George smirked. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Fred jumped up from the bed. “Better get your shoes back on, Georgie.”

“Alright.” He moved off the bed, and put his trainers back on.

They left the dormitory together, neither one saying a thing to students that started to bombard them with questions about their newest products. George said they’d answer questions later, allowing Fred to be the one to push the portrait door open. They headed out of the castle, and began to make their way towards the Whomping Willow.

“You can’t be serious.” George asked, as they approached the tree. The limbs began to move, trying to ward them off any closer. “Or, you must have gone mad.”

“You and I both know that there’s a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack. The Marauders were smart enough to show us that. Wait here.” Fred grabbed a few rocks, and began to throw them at the small knot at the base of the tree. After he threw them all, he picked up a few more. The first rock of the second set struck true, and tree suddenly stopping all of its movements.

George stared at the still tree dumbfoundedly. “How’d you know how to do that?”

“Heard Granger talking about it to Won-Won the summer before last.” Fred smiled. He headed over towards the knot, and pointed. “Look - the Marauders really didn’t fail us.” He pushed on the tree and disappeared.

Quickly following him, the butterflies began to return. George rubbed his palms on his thighs, wiping off the sweat that had started to appear. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes wandering down to his brother’s ass. He saw Fred was swaying his hips just a touch, and almost ran into him when he hadn’t realized Fred had stopped.

“Sorry.” George mumbled, stepping backwards.

“Pay attention, Georgie.” Fred smirked, and began to walk again, this time with an added emphasis on the sway of his hips.

George shook his head. “I know you know what you’re doing.”

“Perhaps I do. Maybe I don’t.” They walked up a flight of stairs. At the top was a door, which led to the empty Shrieking Shack. The rumors of it being haunted still held the fear over the student body, but they knew that it was all a ruse, thanks to their younger brother. Still, with a little bit of trepidation, George followed Fred through the door.

“This place is filthy.” He remarked, as they walked further into the shack. He saw a thick layer of dust coating every single piece of furniture. There were marks on the floor, no doubt from the scuffle that the Golden Trio were a part of, as well as sets of paw prints on the floorboards.

Arms wrapped around his waist, as Fred pulled him close to his body. “Ah, but there’s a bed in here. And don’t you want to be on a bed this time?” His warm breath against his ear sent a shiver through George’s body.

“Depends on what we do.” George could feel his brother leading him towards the bed. His back connected with the bed, as a cloud of dust expelled into the air. Coughing, George shook his head. “I think we would’ve had better luck in the Room of Requirement.”

“And have the Order barge in on something?” Fred shook his head, as he placed one knee between George’s legs. “How many times do I need to tell you that?”

His heart began to beat faster. “I dunno. Maybe a few more times?”

“Wanker.” Fred leaned forward, his lips slightly parted.

“Only for you, Freddie.”

Their lips aligned together, identical sets joining together. George had thought about this moment happening again and again, and now it was an actual reality. He sighed softly, lips parting just a touch. It was enough for Fred to slip his tongue past his now parted lips. George moaned softly as he tasted the sweetness of butterbeer still lingering on Fred’s tongue. He didn’t know if he should move his hands, afraid of breaking the contact they had if he tried anything different. He hummed softly, as he brushed his tongue against Fred’s, pulling more of that sweetness onto his own tongue.

“Gosh, George,” Fred broke off the kiss with a few soft pants. “Why didn’t you have a nightmare sooner?”

His cheeks grew warm, as he thought about what his brother was saying. “If you wanted to do something with me again so bad, why not just ask me?” He lifted himself up, as he felt Fred’s hands pull his shirt up.

“How am I supposed to say I wanna fool around with my brother?” Fred pulled the shirt over George’s head, and set it down on the floor. “I didn’t give myself a secret code word.”

“Do you want us to have a password for you? Because if you do, then I’m not against it.” George unbuttoned the shirt that Fred was wearing, and slid his hands across the planes of his chest. With no answer from his twin, he kept talking as his fingers moved freely against his warm skin. “Tell me, Freddie. Why’d I taste butterbeer?”

Fred leaned his head back, as George’s fingers teased his nipples. “I knew you’d be a few minutes, so I walked Angela over to the Three Broomsticks.”

“And fancied a pint?” He twisted both nipples at the same time, enjoying the low moan it elicited from his brother.

“So?” Fred moaned, his head snapping back into place. “You were busy. Couldn’t make it seem like I was waiting for you, could I?”

“Never stopped you in the past, Freddie.” George twisted both nipples roughly, hoping that his brother would enjoy the sharp jolt of pain, like he did. Another loud moan erupted from Fred’s mouth, encouraging George to keep continuing. “Not waiting for me, I would think, would have caused more people to question why your twin brother wasn’t with you.”

Hands gripped his shoulders tightly, as Fred balanced himself. “Fair enough.” Fred moaned low, as George let his hands slide down Fred’s sides. “Won’t make that mistake again, George.”

“You thought about what we did?” George asked, as his hands went towards George’s backside. He gripped his asscheeks with a firm grip, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Or have I been the only one torturing myself with the replay for it?”

Fred pushed his hips back, groaning. “I’ve thought about it. Quite a bit, actually. I did bring up that I don’t have my own code, did I not, dear brother?”

“Point taken.” George let go of him, smiling when Fred let out a soft whine. “Careful, Freddie. We don’t want to be too loud in here, do we?”

“Sod off.” Fred began to unbutton the jeans that George had put on. “I thought you would like it if I was a bit louder.”

“Been havin’ your own fantasies?” George grinned, as he lifted his hips up, allowing Fred to remove his pants. “Take off all your clothes, Fred. I want us to be completely naked.”

Fred yanked his shirt off of his arms, and threw it towards the ground. George took his own shirt off, as well as the socks that still remained on his feet. He heard a loud noise, as Fred’s shoes dropped to the ground. He pushed the dusty blankets and sheet forward, revealing an almost pristine fitted sheet. Before Fred’s pants dropped to the ground, he pulled something out of the pocket, and then allowed them to fall.

“What is that?” George asked.

The bottle was held up for show, clear liquid inside a non-descript bottle. “I will let you have two guess, brother. But, if guess wrong, then that means we’ll have to put our clothes back on and make our way back to the castle.”

“And if I guess correctly?” George asked, reaching for the item.

“Then, we get to stay here for a little bit, until I say it’s time to go.” Fred shook the small bottle, almost as if he were teasing his twin brother.

“Lube.” George grabbed the bottle from his hands and flipped the cap open. “Glad you were smart to bring it.”

“Would I ever fail you, brother?” Fred asked, straddling his waist, rubbing his cock against George’s.

Moaning low, George watched their cocks move together in the same manner. “Depends…”

“Ouch.” Fred placed his hand over his heart, in a mock gesture. “You wound me, Georgie.”

He rolled his hips, pushing against his cock more. “Shut up, Fred.”

They rocked together, both of their eyes lingering on their dicks. George moaned low, as Fred pulled away from him. Their eyes locked on to each other, as George reached for Fred’s hips. Once he had his brother situated where he wanted, he poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand, and began to slowly stroke his own cock.

“How’s it feel, George?” Fred’s voice was laced with desire, as his eyes were now drawn to George’s hand. “Would you rather it be me that does that to you?”

“I’d rather be buried inside of you again, but I gotta prep you first.” George moaned low, as he coated himself more. “You don’t know how bad I’ve been waiting for this moment.

There was a small smirk on his brother’s face. “Ah, but I’ve already prepped myself. So, there’s no need to worry about that.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I want you to ride me, Freddie. You comfortable with doing that?” George asked, as he poured a little bit more of the warming liquid onto his palm.

“More than comfortable.” Fred’s body seemed to turn a pleasant pink. George couldn’t help but admire how good he looked.

Waiting patiently, he felt his brother move his hips backwards, lifting himself up. As his hands settled on George’s chest, George held onto his hip with one hand, and felt the tip of his cock brush against Fred’s entrance. He could feel that there was already a slickness there, realizing his brother had indeed been telling the truth about preparing himself. He pushed the tip of his cock inside of him, allowing Fred to move at his own pace, as he slowly sank himself down onto George’s cock. He bit back a low moan, as Fred’s nails began to leave little markings on his chest. his mouth opening with a low moan of his own.

“Does it feel good?” George groaned, as he felt Fred’s ass hit the top of his thighs. He wanted to watch his brother fuck himself good with his cock. It was something he had been too afraid to suggest the last time they were together. It had all happened so fast, but now that that line had been crossed, and that forbidden fruit had been tasted, he wanted it all.

Hazy chestnut eyes looked down at him, Fred’s mouth still hanging open slightly. “Ah-amazing.” He groaned low, as he shifted his hips a little. George could feel him tighten gently around him, the gentleness overwhelming him. “Should I move?”

“Yes,” George moaned low, as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed how good it felt to be back where he most wanted to be. “I won’t do anything, just use me, Freddie.”

Fred rolled his hips, forcing George deeper into his body. “What if I want you to move? What if I want to feel you lose control?”

“Maybe that’s what I want from you.” He responded, reaching down with the hand that still had some of the lube there. He wrapped it around Fred’s cock, and began to stroke him slowly.

There was no more banter between the two of them, as their bodies rocked together. George could feel the pressure increasing around him, the more Fred rocked his hips. His hand slipped up and down, as he gave up on his word for not moving. He couldn’t help it - it felt too good to thrust his hips, feeling that immense tightness return with each hard thrust. He could hear Fred’s moans, the loud whimpers he was making each time he hit him in that special spot made George’s head spin. He stroked him faster, enjoying each thrust of Fred’s hips, as he began to pound into him. He was deaf to his own moans, only hearing his brother’s cries for more as he picked up the pace. Desperate to hold onto this moment for all it was, not sure when they would be able to engage in this sort of play again, George lost all inhibitions, and began to pound into Fred. Within moments, Fred was squeezing his cock, while he began to release his orgasm. George, satisfied with his brother’s release, followed him over, thrusting deep into him, his own orgasm hitting him hard.

Fred collapsed onto his chest, panting hard. “B-Bugger, George. This was much better than last time.”

“You like this position?” George wiped his hands off on the dust-laden blanket, temptation to taste his brother’s release pushed away for fear he would think it would be gross. “You looked, and sounded incredible.”

“Felt...so good…” Fred yawned softly. “I’m wiped out.”

“We should probably head back to the castle, then.” George said, his heart feeling the pain of not wanting to part just yet. “I don’t want to get busted by Won-Won and Granger.”

“No kidding.” Fred sat up, and lifted himself up off of George’s body. Both let out a low grunt, neither one enjoying the sudden feeling of emptiness.

They got dressed in silence, George not sure what he was supposed to say. He wanted to say so many different things to his brother, but kept them in his head. They left the Shrieking Shack, putting the bed back together in the way it had been when they had arrived. They traveled down the stairs, and began to walk the long, dark corridor. Before the reached the exit, George grabbed onto Fred’s wrist, and pulled him back towards him.

Lips found each other without a beat, both clinging to each other as their kiss deepened. George pushed Fred against the wall, and frot against him, both moaning low into the kiss. The kiss broke off, as both needed to breathe. George stared into his brother’s eyes, and saw the same lust that was reflected in his own eyes.

“Tell me you want to do this again. Tell me you want to be with me again, Fred.”

“You know I do, George. It feels too good.” Fred thrust his hips forward, grinding against George. He closed his eyes, and moaned low. “You know it does.”

“Since my word is nightmare, then you tell me when you’ve got a headache.” George said. “Write it down, say it, whatever. Tell me with that word, and I’ll find a way for us to be like this again.”

“It’s a deal.”

They kissed one last time, before leaving the corridor. Once they were clear of the Whomping Willow, Fred hit another rock at it, activating it. They both wore smiles on their face as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

“Oy! Where the hell have you two been?” Ginny was seated at the fire, working on homework with Hermione. “We thought you were up in the dorm, but they said you weren’t there.”

“Don’t worry about us, little sister. “ Fred grinned. “We were just off doing what we Weasleys do best.”

Hermione snorted. “Getting into trouble?”

“Now, Granger, that’s not very nice.” George smiled. “But, maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re wrong. Guess you’ll never know, right, Freddie?”

“Right you are, George.”

The two shared a look, George’s heart beating fast as he saw that familiar look there. A look of lust. He hoped that one day, his brother may come to him, rather than him caving first. But, if it didn’t work out, then it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He had gotten what he wanted, even if he wanted it more.

“Did you hear me?” Ginny asked, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Nope.” George patted his sister’s head. “See ya later, Ginny.” He saw his brother was in a discussion with Angela, who was pressing herself close to him. With a smile on his face, he headed up to the dormitory, thinking about how it was a lost cause for her, and a win for himself.

* * *

**A/N:**   Thank you for reading!


End file.
